Colorful Metaphors
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Children say the darnest thing...what you don't want them to say... that is...


Colorful Metaphors  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment and having some fun. Rated: G-shippy  
  
Chiana rushed down the corridor with a DRD following close behind. Anxiously she asked. "Pilot, have you located him yet?"  
  
"Yes, Chiana, he's in Aeryn's training area. There are two DRDs with him now."  
  
She speeded up just as she near the bay area she could hear his voice shouting.  
  
"Move you drensucker. I'm wanna go over th're."  
  
Chiana walked in and she saw him take a kick at one of the DRDs. He swore again. "Frell ya."  
  
She couldn't believe it, the little brat was. Laughter bubbled up when he let out another string of cusses.  
  
"Hezmana, you're a pain in the eema."  
  
"Ian!" Chiana try to sound shocked and disapproval.  
  
Turning around quickly, he yelped, "Tralk, you scared me."  
  
"Ian Talyn Crichton, watch your mouth," she said firmly.  
  
Ian's hand went up to his mouth, but she could still hear what he murmur. "Bull frell."  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked calmly, coming into the room gazing down at him.  
  
"I wanna play, but these damn DRDs won't let me."  
  
Ian looked up at her putting on his, little-boy-pouting-face. The need to laugh was becoming too much for Chiana to hold back, but she had to remain firm. When she opened her mouth laughter exploded. Chiana sunk to her knees; she grabbed him by the arms before he could bolt away from her.  
  
"Hey, what do you think your parents would say if they heard your.your colorful."  
  
"Aunt Chi, I heard you and Uncle D'Argo use them," Ian said innocently.  
  
"Ah.yeah, but that doesn't mean you can use such words."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"But, Auntie Chi, I heard Mommy calling Daddy a drenit.and frelling fahrobot. Is, Daddy frelling fahrobot?" Ian stared her directly in the eyes.  
  
Oh, how does she get into these discussions?  
  
"That would depend on what day it is." She paused a moment. "Ahhh, what Aer.your mother said to him was because she was mad at him. Sometime men can be so irritating that it makes a woman want to."  
  
"Want to yell at them. Why, Auntie Chi?"  
  
"It's just is. It's not a really good idea for you to use swear words though." She stood up, glancing around.  
  
"Auntie Chi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's a drenit?"  
  
Chiana glanced back at him. "I think you better ask your dad about that one."  
  
She went back to look around the room. Now where was Aeryanna? She had to be around here somewhere.  
  
"Auntie Chi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's a tralk?"  
  
"That's what your Auntie Chi is?" Rygel's voice sound from the doorway.  
  
Startled, both looked over at him. An evil grin came over Chiana's face. "He is the prime example of a drenit, Ian."  
  
"You, frelling tralk.I'll kick your eema up between your loomas."  
  
"Rygel!" Two voices shouted at him.  
  
Before Rygel could react his thronesled was grabbed up from behind. Turning around he looked in the angry faces of Aeryn and D'Argo. Aeryn gave a deep growl that brought a smile to D'Argo's face.  
  
"What do you mean to using such.such.frel." Furious, Aeryn tried to get the words out.  
  
"Colorful metaphors.." D'Argo supplied for her.  
  
".in front of, Ian. If you've taught him." Aeryn grounded out.  
  
"I'll have you know it was the tralk over.. uhh.what the frell."  
  
Slap.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Mommy?" Ian called out.  
  
Aeryn looked down at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Is Daddy like Uncle Rygel?"  
  
Puzzled everyone, except Chiana, looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You called Daddy a drenit and Auntie Chi said Rygel was one, does that make Daddy like Sparky?" He looked up at his mother inquiringly.  
  
Aeryn face went blank. Ian continued to explain.  
  
"I heard you call Daddy one, Mommy. You know when you got mad at him last night."  
  
Aeryn wasn't sure how to react on that statement.  
  
"And you hit me for using those.colorful metaphors." Rygel said sarcastically.  
  
"I keep telling you guys you've got to watch you say in front of the children." John said, as he joined Aeryn.  
  
He looked at his son. "Okay, how many did you say this time?"  
  
Ian looked down at his feet, his face beat-red. "Not many," he whispered.  
  
"Ian." John said  
  
"I'm sorrwey. " Ian looked back up at his father. "I don't understand."  
  
"What, son?" John inquired  
  
"What is a drenit?"  
  
John frowned looking over at Aeryn. "You just had to call me that again didn't you."  
  
"Well, if you didn't act like one." Aeryn snapped.  
  
"Yeah right." John said acerbically.  
  
Chiana sit on the mat silently laughing. D'Argo joined her. "What have you been teaching the little one?"  
  
Sitting up straighter, she looked offended. "No, more then you."  
  
"Me!" D'Argo said, pointing at himself innocently.  
  
"Yeah.just the other sleep cycle."  
  
Ian looked at all the grownups then he went over to his Uncle Rygel. Sighing he said, "They really like to have their talks, don't they?"  
  
Rygel humph, and said, "Body-breeders."  
  
As Rygel left the workout room. Ian looked after him in puzzlement. Aeryanna came out of her concealment and said to her brother. "Auntie Chi's right he is a drenit."  
  
Finis 


End file.
